Wanted You More
by PayShaFan
Summary: It had become a tradition of sorts for them: sometimes they would talk, other times sing, but most of the time just sit in silence with the only other person who understood what it was like when your other half is gone. Post World Team Tryouts. Payson/Austin friendship with PaySha and Kaystin slight romance


Payson stood on the edge of the floor mat observing a cross-legged Austin picking the strings on his guitar and humming to himself. It had become a routine of sorts for them ever since Sasha had left to who-knows-where and Kaylie was checked into rehab, bitter and lashing out at everyone. They would both act normal at practice, go home, eat dinner, try to sleep, and be back in the gym between midnight and one am, seeking comfort from the only other person who really understood what they were going through. Sometimes they would talk, other times sing, and more often than not just sit in silence. They both cried every night the first week but neither had since then and Payson wasn't sure if it was because they were getting stronger or colder.

"I found a new song for us." Austin said, never once looking up from his guitar.

"What's it called?" Payson asked kicking off her shoes and sitting next to him.

"Wanted You More by Lady Antebellum."

"I've heard it but I don't know all the lyrics."

"Here, I've printed a copy for both of us." Austin set a piece of paper in front of Payson and watched her face as she read it.

"You start."

"Of course." The smile Austin gave her was far from his usually playboy grin and showed more pain than happiness. Austin looked down once more and started to play.

(Austin) _I kept waiting on a reason_

_And a call that never came_

_No, I never saw it coming_

_Something in you must have changed_

Austin had waited for Kaylie to trust him and to tell him what was going on, that or a phone call telling him she had hurt herself. What he didn't expect was for her to get to the point where she passed out at World Team Trials. He didn't see it when the anorexia took away the amazing girl he could have and maybe did love.

(Payson) _All the words unspoken_

_Promises broken_

_I cried for so long_

_Wasted to much time_

_Should have seen the signs_

_Now I know just what went wrong_

Payson had seen the look in Sasha's eyes after he pushed her away: a mixture of longing, self-loathing, and something she didn't want to name. She knew that the thing that refused to be named was the reason he broke his promise to take her all the way to the Olympics, but it still didn't stop her from crying every night after he left until she had Austin at the gym. She had taken to much time focusing on her dreams and ignoring all the signs of him planning on leaving. She knew it was her fault, hers and the thing that refused to be named.

(Both) _I guess I wanted you more_

_And looking back now, I'm sure_

_I wanted you more_

_I guess I wanted you more_

Austin had wanted Kaylie to get better so much and he had pushed her, maybe to much.

Payson had wanted Sasha to notice her, not just as the gymnast he trained but also as the young woman she was becoming, maybe to much.

(Austin) _All the nights we spent just talkin'_

_Of the things we wanted out of life_

_Makin' plans and dreams together_

_I wish I'd seen, I was just to blind_

Austin remembered all the late night texting about anything and everything. They talked about the Olympics and beyond just never about what truly mattered.

(Payson) _My heart was open, exposed, and hopin'_

_For you to lay it on the line_

Payson had let her emotions take hold just once and look where it got her: hoping for a man to come back for her and risk his career and possibly his life.

(Both) _But in the end it seemed_

_There was no room for me_

_Still, I tried to change your mind_

Kaylie wasn't letting him in and there was nothing he could do, especially if it could jeopardize her recovery

If she had known what Sasha planned to do there was no way she would have let him leave. She would have changed his mind somehow.

_I guess I wanted you more_

_And looking back now, I'm sure_

_I wanted you more_

_I guess I wanted you more_

He had obviously put more stock on their relationship than she had. She didn't want it as much as he did. They were never going to be the "Golden Couple" if he was the one doing all the work.

_Oh, I don't need you_

_I don't need you anymore_

Austin Tucker didn't need Kaylie Cruz, he really didn't…he hoped.

_I guess I wanted you more_

_And looking back now, I'm sure_

_I wanted you more_

_I guess I wanted you more_

She had worked so hard to hide her crush and the one time she slipped he didn't even try to hide the thing that refused to be named. They were never going to get to be "The Unbeatable Duo" if he didn't come back.

_I don't need you_

_I don't need you anymore_

Payson Keeler didn't need Sasha Belov, she really didn't…she hoped.

Darby Conrad watched as Payson leaned her head against Austin's shoulder. She had found out about their little rendezvous one night when she forgot her favorite sweater at the gym. She had come back at 12:30 am to find the two pouring all their sadness and anger into songs and ever since, she had watched over them. She knew she wasn't the favorite of either of them but they were still her gymnasts and they needed someone to be there if and when they fell apart. If that meant she had stay up until they both went home at 2 or 3 in the morning just to open the gym for them again 6, she would.


End file.
